bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood FINALE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!
"I've been following Nike Negorin for some time now. I used to be a spy for the king of Valer. I worked for Shade when Valer fell. Nike was adopted into the Negorin line," Raze began his story. "I know," I broke in before he continued. There was no need for covering something I already knew. I wasn't sure how much time was left before he gave up on waiting for me and went to Stalaria for Melinda. "So you know his story?" "Yes." "Do you know how he got the heart?" "No. But I assume you're going to tell me." "Correct." Light began breaking through more of the forest's dark floor. I saw this man's beautifully damaged face for the first time. His snow white hair was simply for style, it didn't signify age. That was made clear by his smooth, scarred face. He'd been through a lot; possibly even war. He did say he worked for Valer. His clothes fit him well. They seemed to tie into the style he was going for. He did not wear the tattered clothing that seemed accustom in Eclio. His long-sleeved armor and his plated pants were familiar. They were the style of the Valer assassins. His appearance was so infatuating; I hadn't realized I'd been staring. "You could, uh, take a picture. It's a proven fact that it would last longer." "Sorry," I muttered. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "Don't be, I get that a lot. Anyway, I learned from Shade long ago. He taught me how his heart worked. Claiming he knew you were alive because of his 'heart'. I didn't understand him at first, but after some thought; I knew he meant his Heart of Demonia. After he realized it worked in such a way, he gave Nike his own Heart. His error was there. Just as he can sense the thoughts, movements, and status of you--" "Nike can as well..." "Could. Nike could do that." "What do you mean?" "You destroyed his heart. You two are on an even scale again. If there was ever any time to fight him, it'd be now." I could see the shadows moving, they were faster than the rising sun; odd. "It makes sense now; how he was always able to keep ahead of us; how he always seemed to be on step ahead. Take me to him." I was ready to end this. "You're not going to train first?" "You said it yourself, we're on an even scale. I want him to know what it feels like to know you have the possibility of dying." "Very well. Try and keep up." Raze began running out of the woods, eventually taking to the rooftops. I wasn't far behind him. We eventually jumped off of the rooftops and headed down a long, narrow path. This path led to Agylio. Nike would be in there. We reached the castle doors. They were quite luxurious; golden castle doors, gem encrusted along the border. They seemed a bit cliche, but I didn't care. After all, my reason for being here wasn't the door. "Good luck. I'll be leaving now. The rooms here are tricky. Shade maneuvered his castle in a way that made it difficult to get to him. Not that anyone in his games, at least that I've witnessed, has actually gotten into the castle. It won't be easy. Good luck." Raze ran down the path. I watched him until he disappeared into the crowd of Eclio. I turned back to the doors and pushed them open. I walked down the first corridor, looking at pictures on the wall. Seeing pictures of Shade with a woman, mainly. It was Ella. He'd obviously never let her go. I walked further, reaching a dead end in the main corridor. To my right, there was a hallway that led to what looked like an observatory, and to my left, there was another hallway that was obviously newly built that led to a turn. I walked down the hallway to my left. I continued looking at the pictures, they all seemed so... dark. The pictures of Shade only got darker. I practically ran down this hallway, eager to turn the corner, just to get my brother's image out of my mind. I turned the corner, noticing how colorful this hallway was. There were pictures on this wall as well. Above each picture frame there seemed to be a gem. Shining its bright colored gleam. Underneath each gem there was a picture. Looking at the pictures now, my mind shut down. Nike, in a sick twisted effort to take down my family, took pictures of my siblings' deaths and posted them on this wall. Underneath the first purple gem, there was Sheath, stuck in his watery explosion. Under the second, Stellarah, with Nike's blade halfway through her neck. "No," I mumbled. Around me were pictured of each and every one of my siblings, dead. My mind connected pieces now. Every time one of them died, there was a camera flash or a shutter sound. It only made sense that he would use this to weaken me. My sadness boiled into rage, my fists clenched, my teeth grinded, and my arrow made of water stabbed right through the ceiling, allowing me to see the sun directly over the castle. The citizens of Eclio were about to see something unthinkable. Then again, so was I. My gem pulsed, using Nike's old ability to teleport objects--the power it absorbed from him. I could feel a change. A blue, transparent cage fell over the proximity of the castle. I could feel the change in the air's pressure from heavy to nothingness. I had temporarily made this castle my own dimension. He wasn't going to escape me. I heard an explosion, followed by several more. Arrows rained down on Agylio, piercing the exterior with some of them exploding. The castle began to crumble. The walls around me shook wildly, warning me. I was tired of relying on others' strengths. I had no time to waste. I punched the wall beside me, and to my surprise, it shattered, showing the outdoors, where my arrows were still raining down, picking the castle off bit by bit. I could see the aura again, it was less noticeable now as the castle fell faster. The arrows suddenly stopped. I could feel another change, but this one was different. I could now see the spirit of my grandfather above the nearly ruined castle. He smiled, as he gave the final raining arrow his energy. I smiled as it touched the castle and exploded, sending this castle to ruins. I heard cheering from below as the dome vanished. I couldn't help but smile. Nike was nowhere to be seen. I had defeated Nike Paumera. "Maybe his trust wasn't misplaced after all," His wicked voice cooed. So he wasn't caught in the ruble? "Why? Why put us through this? What have we done to you?" I screamed at him. "Are you stupid? This isn't some vendetta! This is about power! You have it and I want it! I strive to be the strongest and I will reach my goal by any means." "You won't win, Nike." The newfound confidence in my voice scared me a little, I almost jumped at the sound of it. "Hah! You jump at your own words. I'm not afraid of you." "Likewise." "Then this will be fun." "And short." "So sure of yourself, are you?" "I am a Demonis. I am backed by the power of those before me!" The aura around me burst and suddenly I was holding my sister's sword; Sakabato. Its ribbon was flailing wildly in the wind. "That's not … no matter," He hid his sudden fright. "It won't even scratch me." I didn't know how I got Sakabato, but I couldn't complain now. Sheath's sword was filled with Reaper energy. It would be difficult to lose! "Count your blessings, Nike, Because you'll get no more after today!" He laughed and charged at me, his blade behind him, gaining momentum to slash. Sakabato's ribbon changed from white to black without warning. Nike's eyes went wide as our blades clashed, the metallic scrapping noises of the swords did not sound. We both fought for dominance, neither moving the collided blades more than two inches. Strength wasn't my strong point, but it wasn't his either. This continued for ten minutes or so, I grew tired. I stepped back, dropping all resistance his blade had. As it fell to the ground, I swung Sakabato. A good gash in his chest would slow him down. Sakabato made contact and cut deep in his gem. He cursed under his breath. Before I realized what was happening, Nike had dropped his blade and picked up a giant piece of the fallen castle. He threw it dead-on, I had no time to dodge. I tried Sakabato. As soon as it made contact, Sakabato's blade shattered, filling me with Reaper energy. I was thankful for Sheath's power. It comforted me. All the times I'd looked to her for help... I hit the ground. I cringed in pain, trying to endure it. I noticed in my writhing something glowing. Fifteen gems; my siblings' gems. I couldn't see their pictures, but I knew who owned each gem. The darkest purple gem began to glow bright. It shattered, and the hilt of Sakabato was gone. "I'm so sorry," I heard Sheath's voice echo in my head. "Was that?" My father thought aloud. I ignored him. The green gem began to glow as bright as the previous one. It was blinding. I could feel the weapon materializing in my hand. The light died down. In my hands, Pandora's scythe formed; Kazakama. "How is this possible?!" Nike raged. He threw piece after piece of broken castle at me, but Kazakama controlled the wind. It wasn't difficult to counter him until he took to disappearing repetitively. He appeared behind me several times. If I didn't have good reflexes, I would have been killed by now. He swung his sword at me again and his blade stuck on the hardened soil shaft of Kazakama. I acted fast, throwing Kazakama, rotating it. When it fell, his own sword hit him five times before letting go of its hold on Kazakama, I swung again, but he saw this one coming. He reacted quickly, smashing Kazakama with, unsurprisingly, a piece of the broken castle. "I love you!" Pandora's voice echoed this time, as her gem's light quit and shattered. Now a yellow gem shone bright. When the light died down, I was holding Senterra's Staff of the Sun. "This is not possible!" Nike moved forward, looking at the ground now, seeing the gems. "Maybe you should tell your siblings to go home?" Nike laughed sarcastically, smashing each and every gem with a single piece of the castle. "No!" I yelled as a blinding light flooded the area. When it subsided, all of my siblings' weapons hovered above me. I jumped and grabbed Gaia's Warhammer, letting Senterra's weapon hover it's way into the air above me. All the other weapons took action. Tenscythe split into ten separate blades, each one stabbing Nike in the spot of his broken gem. Tenscythe dissolved as Nike fell to the ground in pain. "I knew you could do it, sister." Shade's faint voice sounded in my mind. My father flinched at the sudden voice. My mother was in tears. Nova's Zanbato began whirling. It produced flames from both of its hilts. "I thought it controlled water," My father said, confusion evident in his tone. "Nova's been training," I informed him as Zanbato turned into a flaming wheel, stabbing through Nike's stomach. Zanbato dissolved. "Gonna miss you, Aqua," Nova's voice sounded this time. Allagar's light lance and a green... windy-like blade, which I assumed was Bokurai's, took action. As Bokurai's blade made a small twister, Allagar's lance followed the wind current, cutting Nike anywhere and everywhere. Both weapons dissolved. "Love you, Aqua." Allagar's voice informed me. "I love you more!" Bokurai's voice screamed at me. "Nuh-uh!" The two voices continued arguing about who loved me more as they faded from my mind. A blade made entirely of ice was next along with a scimitar of stone. The scimitar dived to the ground, blade first, making a fissure. It dissolved. "I love you," Volcan's voice rang. Both of my parents were in tears. Volcan's voice was deeper than I remembered. Ice shot out of the broke earth, capturing Nike in its icy grasp, making him immobile. The blade of ice dissolved. "We never talked that much... but we're still family. I love you, Aqua," Frost's voice faded fast, earning extra sobs from my mother. Warhammer pulled me forward, right in front of Nike's ice bound body. I knew what to do then. I swung Gaia's Warhammer as hard and as fast as I could. It crashed through the ice and collided with Nike. I could hear his bones shattering as Warhammer dissolved. "You'll be fine! We love you Aqua!" He was gone. I was crying now. All the final weapons began spinning. A blade of fire struck Nike through the chest and dissolved. "You'll be fine without us. You are strong." Ignis' words gave me more confidence. I jumped up, barely catching Stellarah's scythe, WishBlade. I threw it like a boomerang, using its momentum as an advantage. It cut Nike deep and dissolved. This was now a massacre. "You can do this, Aqua," Stellarah's final words echoed in my head. She was right. The last two weapons launched at Nike. I destroyed them with a water arrow. "You are the strongest person I know, Aqua. After all, you outlived all of us," Salahar's voice faded. "You'll do fine without us, kid," Death's voice rang through. His would be the last one. "Mercy?" Nike whispered. "This is why you'll always be inferior." He jumped down, miraculously still able to walk. "You just destroyed you final chance of survival." His arm began shining. It moved to his hand. I could see the energy charging. He was going to kill me with his last bit of energy. I had nothing left that was that strong. I would die here. I heard the sound of something shattering. The gem that I saw earlier. Fifteen gems. Fourteen family members. That fifteenth gem... was Rayne's. I felt the heaviness of the arrow that materialized in my hand, I felt the spiritual force it secreted. Sheath had helped him make this. I quickly loaded it, pulling the string back as far as it could go. I let go at the same time Nike fired. He fired a strong psychic blast that my arrow went right through. The blast was still coming at me. I had no time to dodge. All I could see as I shut me eyes to embrace the blast, was a head of grey hair. I heard it hit. "Aqua! You hit him! He's weak! Kill him!" Kisara shouted at me. She had taken the blast for me. She had to have been following me the entire time. The movements in the shadows, they had to have been her. "Right. Thank you Kisara." Kisara smiled at me, coughing up blood. I'd have to rush her back to Stalaria. I walked to Nike. "Go ahead. Finish me, after all, I did kill your family." I dignified him with no response. I pulled OceanBow's string back as far as it could go, letting the water form into the arrow shape and harden. "Oh? No reply?" "I have one." "Oh?" He obviously couldn't move. Rayne's arrow hit him square in the chest, draining what energy he had left. "I hope the Reapers show no mercy upon you. I … no, as my family and I have." I released the water arrow. It forced it's way through Nike's skull. It was over. I felt his energy depart, as my consciousness slipped from my grasp. "My confidence in you never faltered. Good-bye Aqua," Rayne's last words rang. __________________________________________________________________________________________ I awoke in Stalaria, what seemed like hours later. Melinda informed me that it had really been days. "The service is today," She told me. "Service?" "For your ... our brothers and sisters." She was still adjusting to having, or ever having family. "Right. How long from now?" "An hour." We left. Arriving at the funeral home, or what was left of it, rather, we watching and silently sat as the service went on. Their names were called separately as something was said about each of them. Hundreds of roses we laid under each of their pictures. The priest signaled for the choir, they sang beautifully, a song dedicated to family. To mourning. To sending your loved ones off in peace. Things would never be the same. No matter how much strength I had received from my endeavor. I'd give it all up if it meant seeing them again, if even for a minute. The ceremony closed with a moment of silence, and I could feel them as their spirits departed, each of them taking a piece of my heart with them. It rained that night. My father used to always say that the greatest warriors could make it rain blood, but maybe he meant something different. I felt that when the greatest warriors, protectors, rather, left this world, the sky would cry as well. The sky would bring down tears of blood to let us know that they would not be forgotten. For that night, it may have only been water, but I knew that the sky had other things in mind. For that night it was raining blood. Not in actuality, but in the sorrow of everyone. They left in peace, but stayed in the hearts of the people. We would never forget them. Category:Blog posts